


I'll Show You

by chinesebakery



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Jemma has no chill, Making out in bathrooms, No impulse control, Undercover, Undercover FItzsimmons, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/pseuds/chinesebakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days into their brand new relationship, Fitz and Simmons are sent on another undercover mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You

**Author's Note:**

> For Fitzsimmmonns who prompted me "Are you jealous?"  
> Vaguely follows [Method Spying](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6197860).  
> Thanks to agentcalliope for beta-reading.

Fitz missed his lab.

He missed the familiar setting, the meticulous work and the long, uneventful days spent working in his bubble alongside Jemma –especially now that each break they took came with brand new, exciting perks.

And sure, their most recent undercover mission had had some unexpected, very welcome benefits, but flying around the world every other day trying to catch up with some secret society of wannabe Robocops was losing its appeal fast.

If only they were at least just a _little_ original –but no. The cities changed, but they always met in the exact same kind of fancy hotel bars, the ones that had the same pretentiously named and ludicrously priced cocktails. The people all looked the alike, and there was always a hidden elevator that led to a secret lab where people could have some work done on the go.

It was _boring_.

At the other end of the bar, Jemma was leaning on the counter, chatting amiably with the barman –a little too amiably, in Fitz’s opinion.

The bartender –or was he a mixologist? Fitz snickered internally– a tall, pretty model-type man who was obviously muscular underneath the fitted dress shirt and intent on everyone knowing it, was plainly ogling Jemma’s cleavage. Worse, she appeared to know it, and not care very much, which was driving Fitz increasingly antsy.

He shook his head, hoping it might clear his thoughts. Two weeks of relationship with her and he was turning into a bloody caveman.hha He had to admit though, he couldn’t really blame the guy for _trying_. In her low-cut dress and heels, Jemma looked bloody spectacular. She’d done something sophisticated to her hair and was wearing some shiny red lipstick that made her look different. Older. _Sexier_.

Just then, the barman chortled at something Jemma had just said, his annoying features contorting in a grin that looked mirror-practiced. In response, Jemma winked at him. _Winked_.

Fitz picked up his heavy tumbler glass, took a gulp before setting it down with enough force that both Jemma and Loverboy glanced his way. Fitz caught her eye for a moment and she frowned in confusion, then annoyance.

The _galls_ she had, being annoyed with _him_.

Before exasperation took over and made him do or say something he might regret, Fitz headed for the Men’s room, thinking a little break might do him some good.

***

She found him in the bathroom splashing water on his face, clearly displeased and more than a little agitated. Upon catching her eyes, his expression immediately turned outraged.

“JEMMA! You can’t be in here!”

“Oh, hush Fitz. There isn’t anyone to disturb.”

Fitz sighed and raised his palms in stubborn refusal.

“You should go back. Your new pal must be getting lonely.”

“My– what?” Her face scrunched up in annoyed perplexity.

“I was there,” he replied acidly, “I saw it.”

“You saw… what, exactly?”

“Don’t be dense, okay?”

“Oh, _I’m_ being dense–” she huffed, her own irritation growing fast.

“D'you think maybe you could refrain from blatantly flirting _right in front of me_?”

“Fitz–”

“It’s enough that I have to stand there doing _nothing_ when I could make myself _actually_ useful in the lab, but if on top of it I have to watch you chat up some–”

“ _Fitz_ ,” she cut him off, her incredulousness displayed clearly on her face as she slowly asked, “are you _jealous_?”

“Jealous? Uh!” Fitz scoffed, before his expression soured again and he cautiously asked, “should I be?”

“Ugh, Fitz,” Jemma sighed in exasperation, her head falling back. “I asked him if he knew Dr. Allwissend personally, and if he thought he might show tonight because I was eager to meet him. He said I didn’t look the type, and I suggested I may have had some work done on my person for that very effect. He seemed to think that was funny. That was it. That’s what happened.”

“Yeah, but–” Fitz trailed off, still upset.

“But _nothing_ ,” Jemma insisted.

“It’s just–” Fitz gestured generally in her direction. “Of course people are gonna be interested, and I–”

“Fitz. Listen to me,” she said, stepping into him until their body touched and his arms wrapped automatically around her.

“Just so we’re clear,” she said, and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “You are the most attractive…” she brushed his cheek on his other side, “…brilliant…” she pecked the corner of his mouth, “…funny…” the tip of her tongue darted to lick his lips, but she moved away before he could derail her, “…sexy man in this building,” she finished, her teeth closing lightly on the skin of his neck, where it met his collarbone. “Do you believe me?”

“I– I don’t know,” he stuttered, obviously interested in her line of thinking.

“Well, in that case,” she said, raising on her tiptoe, to whisper in his ear. “I guess I’ll have to show you. Later. When I take you to _bed_.”

She kissed him then, not another chaste one but a true open-mouthed one that quickly turned into a deep, urgent exploration of his mouth. His grip on her tightened, and he plastered her hips against his.

It appeared her effort had sparked some interest.

“Okay?” she said brightly, dropping the sly seductress act down a notch.

“Uh-uh,” Fitz nodded, breathing heavily, his mouth hanging open while his eyes remained glued on her lips.

“Oh, look at _you_ ,” Jemma cooed in a tone she’d meant to be apologetic, but sounded rather impish to her own ears.

She grabbed a bunch of paper towels by the sink, ran some water over them, and processed to dab the lipstick smears her mouth had left all over him.

Peeking at herself in the mirror, she cleaned herself up as well. Once she was done, she caught his reflection’s eyes and, satisfied she had his attention, applied a new coat of gleaming red to her lips.

“There,” she said, evidently pleased with the ravenous quality of his stare. “Good as new.”

“I don’t suppose, uh–” Fitz’s hand came to her hips again, pulling her to him, “that we have time to– anything?”

“ _Fitzsimmons_ ,” Mack’s exhausted, _I’m-not-paid-enough-to-put-up-with-this-kind-of-crap_ voice sounded in their earpiece. “Your target’s in the elevator and on his way to the bar. Do you think you could maybe find some chill and do your job?”

***

As they swiftly made their way back to their assigned spot, Jemma made a mental note to make sure she looked sufficiently chastised when they debriefed with Mack later.

She couldn’t bring herself to care much about their little faux-pas. If she had learned anything about Fitz since they’d taken their relationship to the next level, it was that he responded very well to challenges, and was always more than eager to prove himself to her.

She was in for an _excellent_ night.

(There was no need for him to ever find out that Larry-the-barman was gay, or that he’d been actually checking Fitz out the entire time they talked.)


End file.
